Cold In the Face of the Sun
by nappa-kakarotto
Summary: They didn't exactly meet on the best of terms, but fate made them meet again. What happens when the ice starts to melt from the sun? AmeriBela, oneshot, slight OOC.


Cold In the Face of the Sun

Summary: They didn't exactly meet on the best of terms, but fate made them meet again. What happens when the ice starts to melt from the sun? AmeriBela, oneshot, slight OOC.

A/N: Soooo... Another AmeriBela! I am continuing my small oneshots for my AmeriBela friend since she really wanted them and I wanted to write them. xD This time it's a "how they got together". Anyways, thanks to my usuals: Kakarotto, thank you soooooo much for the awesome review! That was so kind of you! I'm happy you enjoyed it!; Veta, this is dedicated to you! I hope it is to your liking!; any readers, thank you for reading this!; and everyone who favorited and reviewed the last story, you guys rule! Please read and review~!

Love y'all!

-Nappa

Warning: Drama, OOC-ness, maybe mentioned pairings, maybe some historical innacuracies... I'm sorry! T^T

Disclaimer: Yes, I definitely own Hetalia. No, I'm not being sarcastic at all.

~The line of AmeriBela awesome-ness! All hail its glory!~

_'Who is that?' _was the first thing that went through his mind when he saw her. In his opinion, she was gorgeous; long, silky, platinum blond hair, eyes of ice, and frozen beauty of a stone angel. Her gaze chilled him to the bone and saw straight through to his very soul, and quite frankly, it excited him to no end. The only question left was, _'who is she?'_

She stood, next to, "That _Commie_!" Alfred spat out. She just stood there until she turned to Ivan and said in the voice of frost:

"Nii-san, is _this idiot_ our enemy?"

_'Nii-san...? What the hell...?'_ he thought. How could this princess of ice be THAT's little sister?

"Da, Natalya, that is our enemy," Ivan replied. She- Natalya- nodded and turned to Alfred, her eyes now daggers piercing him, and began her attack.

Alfred just hoped that he wouldn't stain the hands of this princess.

OiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOi

There she was. He could never mistake those eyes and beautiful hair.

He was at the World Conference a little earlier than he normally would have been, but he hadn't expected to find the meeting place so early. He looked over at where she was sitting and gathered up al of his courage to talk to her. Slowly, he got up and walked over.

"Hey, don't you recognize me?" he called out to her. She glanced over at him again with _those eyes_ and her face didn't waiver at all.

"Nyet," was all she said. She turned back and continued staring in the general direction of where Ivan was with Yao, the two seemingly getting along very well.

"Ermmm..." Alfred wasn't prepared for such a cold answer, but he knew she had to have known him. After all, he was her brother's biggest enemy. "Y-you gotta remember! Ya'know, the Cold War?"

This time she gave him a quick death glare before saying what she said before, "Nyet."

Alfred sighed, seeing that she would never admit to at least recognizing him. "Well, I'm Alfred Jones! THE HERO!" he said. She didn't even turn to face him. "And what is your name, pretty country?" Alfred leaned close to her, a move that worked so often with other women.

Suddenly, he felt the cold edge of a knife against his throat and the hard wall against his back. "DO NOT GET CLOSE TO ME EVER AGAIN, идиот," she said, those blocks of ice just chilling him to the bone. He nodded weakly, and she released him. She turned to walk away, but he called out to her.

"Wait! You never answered my question!" he called. She never answered that question. Instead she walked over and sat back down, ignoring him.

_What an interesting girl..._

OiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOi

Alfred was overjoyed the day he learned his beauty's full name. _Natalya Arlovskaya..._ he repeated to himself. It was a beautiful name, and it just seemed to fit her so perfectly. He also found out that she was the country of Belarus. His Belarusian Princess... He liked the sound of that. He made it his personal mission to talk to her at least once every time he saw her.

Usually, she would ignore him, or she would attempt to kill him, but today, _today_ would be different. He was going to ask her out for coffee.

He nervously approached (had he ever been this nervous asking out a girl before?), and he cleared his throat.

"N-natalya...?" he said, voice waivering. She immediately began reaching to her thigh, where one of her (many) knives was hidden. "Wait! Don't attempt to kill me! I just wanted to ask you out to coffee!"

Her hand stopped. She turned to him, those icy eyes wide. "...Что?" she asked. Alfred cleared his throat again and restated his question.

"D-did you want to get coffee after the meeting with the HERO?" he asked. She stared wide eyed, and he _swore_ she blushed slightly before she nodded a little.

"...Da..." she said very quietly. She looked so cute and nervous. Alfred smiled widely.

"Great! See yah after the meeting!" and with that he went back to his seat.

OiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOi

The cafe was small and not crowded at all. It had a certain charm to it that just made it the perfect atmosphere for their (as Alfred hoped it was) date.

"Two please?" he said to the waitress. She smiled and nodded, leading them to a small table in the back of the cafe. It was a small cherry oak table with a small vase of lillies off to the side closer to the wall.

Alfred pulled the chair out for Natalya, not forgetting the manners Iggy taught him as a child. He was still confused, though. Why did she agree? Didn't she hate him? Not that he was complaining, but it was just weird.

"Yah know whatcha want?" he asked. She looked up a little from her menu and nodded. She looked so cute sitting there in her maid dress and bow in her hair. The lady came back to take their orders.

"What would you like to have?" she asked Alfred suggestively. He took no notice of her as his gaze was fixed upon how cute Natalya looked in that moment.

"Coffee. Black coffee," he said dumbly. Natalya turned to the waitress then and Alfred quickly looked down so she wouldn't catch his staring.

"Caramel frappacino. Add some peppermint. Hurry up with that," Natalya replied coldly. The young woman was tense for a moment before rushing off yelling back "yes, m'am!"s behind her. Alfred just smiled a little. _So she likes such sweet drinks, huh...?_

"So... What kind of things do you like to do?" he asked the Belarusian princess, hoping to start light conversation. She looked at him and didn't speak for a moment.

"...Russian roulette." Alfred felt his blood run cold at those words.

"I-isn't it cheating since nothing can happen to you due to being a country...?" he asked neverously. To his shock, she nodded.

"Da. But that makes the game more fun. I get to watch them suffer..." He cursed how pretty the words sounded in her accented voice.

"O-oh... Ahaha... Umm... Do you like any sports?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Da. Skiing," she replied quickly. He saw this as his only chance of a conversation and took it.

They made light conversation (Alfred talked, Natalya listened) until their drinks arrived. The waitress quickly deposited the drinks and ran off. It seemed as if Natalya scared her quite a bit.

Unfortunately, the rest of the experience was silent, with both of them just sipping their drinks peacefully. Alfred screamed in his mind that this WAS NOT how he had wished this going.

Not too much longer later, Alfred paid and they left.

"Did... Did you enjoy yourself...?" he asked nervously. He expected the worst. _"It was terrible, boring." "Never speak to me again." "You don't hold my interest."_

"...Da... You should be quiet more often, идиот."

Alfred felt his heart skip a beat. Did she just say she enjoyed their time?

"Wha...?" he said. She smiled, _smiled_, and turned away.

"Next meeting, we do this again," the princess said. Alfred couldn't agree more.

OiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOi

"St-stay away, Bealrus!" Ivan yelled. Natalya stood there quietly. "Belarus...?" he asked, now a little worried.

"You will not have to worry about marriage, nii-san." Ivan was shocked, and Natalya turned and walked out of the room.

About a year had passed since that first time they went to the coffee house. It was now a routine that they go after every meeting. She actually found herself enjoying the American's company... He was- dare she say it- cute in his own odd way.

The meeting came and passed, with every country getting into a fight with another. She knew what was happening after the meeting, and frankly, she was excited. It was exactly one year from the day (not that she remembered and was hoping he'd do something special even though they weren't together).

"Hey! Ready to go!" he asked. She nodded and the went to the cafe.

She was surprised when they went to the same cafe and sat at the same table and he even ordered the same drink. She too ordered the same drink, and she had a great time.

When they exited, it started to snow a little. She smiled at the little flakes and turned to face the handsome hero next to her. He smiled to her and then, his face became nervous.

"N-natalya... I have something to tell you..."

She looked at him, confused. What could he want to talk about?

"Da?" she asked. His face became red, and he grabbed her hands. He tugged on her wrists a little and she fell against his broad torso, his arms wrapping around her.

"Natalya... I love you," he said so quietly. Her eyes widened, and she turned her face to stare at the American.

His eyes were honest and so, so vulnerable. She felt herself get lost in those pools of never ending sky, and she felt the ice of hers melt. It was like the ice turned to face the sun. Before she could stop herself, she went up on her tip toes and plant a small, sweet kiss on his lips. He was shocked, obviously, by the way his eyes widened so much.

"Я люблю Вас." She smiled at him, and he just held her tighter.

This time, the hero really did get the girl.

~End~

Translations:

Я люблю Вас. -I love you.

идиот -Idiot

Что -What?


End file.
